


Seducer

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, F/M, Fade to Black, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Soft Dom Cullen Rutherford, i take what canon I like and bend it to my will thank you, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 3. SeducerIron Bull and Dorian give Cullen a great idea for his own lovely mage ;)
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 6





	Seducer

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought this up not too long ago but as normal my original idea was way long so i trimmed it down a bit for this. I'm glad I was able to fit it in with the Stories of Thedas II prompts!! 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Cullen walked down the battlements quietly chuckling to himself. He hadn't meant to walk in on Iron Bull and Dorian during an intimate moment, and certainly didn't mean to call Josephine and Cassandra to attention either. A blush crept its way on to Cullen's cheeks as he remembered what Iron Bull had said, _"_ _actually, he's the one who's been taking it."_ The moment was so ridiculous he couldn't stop a snort from escaping him. 

Maker, but there was a lot of rope. Cullen wondered if Dorian actually enjoyed being tied up as he was, not being able to move around didn't appeal to Cullen but the look on Dorian's face told him that the mage was fully enjoying himself. Even if a bit annoyed that their play had been interrupted. Cullen's blush burned hotter as his thoughts lingered on the way Dorian's body had been restrained, bright red ropes knotted all around him yet still left the mage exposed. Desire pooled in Cullen's loins and an interested twitch made him pick up his pace to return to his tower. 

When he reached his destination he was relieved to see it was blessedly empty, he locked all the doors save for the front door leading to Solas' rotunda. All the while his mind plagued him with the memory of Dorian's firm ass teasing him and practically begging for a squeeze from his strong hands. Cullen readjusted his trousers as they had become uncomfortably tight in the crotch. He moved to sit at his desk and started sifting through the stack of reports left for him, determined to ignore his carnal desires.

He was a taken man after all, and so was Dorian for that matter, he shouldn't be fantasizing about his friends like that anyway. Cullen managed to skim through a couple reports until his mind wondered again, but this time he thought of his own lovely mage. Evelyn Trevelyan was his sweetheart, she was compassionate and strong, before her he would've never guessed he'd fall in love with a mage. Cullen didn't know he could even love someone as much as he loved Evelyn and now he couldn't imagine his life without her. He imagined what she would look like all tide up, ropes digging into her skin and holding her in place as he did as he pleased with her. He'd lavish her with kisses, nipping her flushed skin, and teasing her until she shattered under his touch. He'd find his own end eventually, but half his pleasure would be finding all the spots on her body that made her squirm. 

Cullen felt his face burning. Would Evelyn be interested in being tied up? Perhaps she would enjoy it. No doubt Iron Bull would be thrilled to teach him how to tie the knots. "Maker's Breath," Cullen sighed to himself and burried his face in his hands. He and Evelyn hadn't even been intimate with each other and Cullen was all too ready to do something like that, a prick of shame stabbed him in his gut. 

It certainly not that he didn't want to have sex with Evelyn, Cullen was just unsure how to broach the subject. Every time he'd work up the courage to ask she'd look at him with doe eyes and smile gently as if she was the most innocent and holy of beings. Guilt would always cower him away from what he wanted, as long as Evelyn was happy so was he. Besides, he didn't want to just have sex with her, he wanted to make love to her. To make her sing and cry out in pleasure that only he would hear, to watch her blush and writhe in ways that only he would see. He wanted her like mad, wanted her body, her heart, and he wanted everything with her. Every thought of the future always included her there, he wasn't sure when she had become so important to him but she was and he wanted her. He just didn't know what Evelyn wanted.

Another sigh escaped him and he leaned back in his chair then crossed his arms and furrowed his brow in thought. All he had to do was ask, if she wasn't interested then she would simply say so and that would be that. Evelyn was of flesh and blood as any other person in this world, she must have her own desires just as any other would, and he was a man of action. Of course Evelyn was special and deserved everything he could give her and more. His goal was clear, he would woo and seduce her. Everything else will fall into place, if the Maker willing.

The plans of actually seducing Evelyn were less clear. Flowers were a must, she liked the white ones with the frilly petals, Maker, what were they called again? Skip that for now. Evelyn enjoyed her spirits so he would have to procure a bottle of Sun Blonde Vint-1 from the cellars. Or did she prefer the West Hill Brandy more? She had mentioned she liked it when they shared a drink last, he'll just have to grab both. Sweet Andraste, what would they eat? Perhaps someone on the kitchen staff would know a few Free Marcher recipes, if not he did learn how to make a few simple meals from his time in Kirkwall. 

The sound of the front door creaking open startled Cullen from his thoughts, Evelyn popped her head into the room and smiled sheepishly, "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"No, of course not." Cullen said hurriedly and stood from his chair to approach her, "please, come in." Evelyn's smile relaxed and she entered his office and closed the door behind her. Cullen tried to stifle the fluttering in his stomach and leaned in for a kiss. Evelyn giggled and met his lips eagerly. Cullen cradled her head in one hand and rested his other on her hip. Evelyn placed her hand on his chest plate, he cursed himself for the barrier between them, and her other hand ran up his arm to his bicep and squeezed his muscle. The action made Cullen smile and he deepened the kiss, desperate to feel her closer. Evelyn in turn abandoned the cold armor and threw her arm around Cullen's neck pressed herself against him, and once more he cursed his armor for denying him her warmth. The memory of events that happened earlier that day came rushing back to him, walking in on Dorian and Bull, his fantasies about what he'd do to Evelyn if she would allow, his plans to woo her. Cullen felt himself go ridged, he warred within himself. Part of him wanted to continue and forget everything and just kiss her, the other part wanted to stop before things got out of hand. He had a plan! He wanted to seduce her properly. 

Evelyn broke the kiss, much to Cullen's displeasure and relief. "Are you alright? you seem," Evelyn paused and her eyes flickered down to his lips before returning to his eyes, "tense?" 

"I am well, I assure you." Cullen said a little too quickly. Evelyn raised her brow at him and he relented, "there has been... much on my mind as of late." Cullen felt his heart beat quicken as he thought of what he should say. After a moments pause Cullen gathered whatever courage he had and took a deep breath. "The war won't last forever. When it started, I hadn't considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now." He stepped away from Evelyn toward his desk and lifted his arm to rub behind his neck as he avoided her doe eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Evelyn followed and stood in front of him once more.

Cullen forced himself to look at Evelyn, "I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won't want to move on... not from you." Cullen raised his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek with his gloved fingers. Her eyes shined in the low light and her cheeks were glowed pink, his heart felt full and warm even as it beat wildly in his chest. Cullen felt himself smile at her before doubt clouded his mind and he tore his eyes from her and looked to the ground. "But I don't know what you- that is, if you, ah..." Cullen turned away from Evelyn towards his desk and rested both hands on the wood, keeping his head down, uncertainty keeping from meeting her eyes.

"Cullen," Evelyn said softly as she gently pulled on his arm and placed herself between him and the desk. When his eyes met hers he felt his heart pounding against his rib cage. "Do you need to ask?" She smiled up at him and her face was now flushed red, Evelyn licked her lips her eyes traveled down his form and lingered on his trousers where the evidence of his arousal was apparent. Her blush deepened further as she looked back up to him. Cullen realized she wanted this too, she wanted him. Thank the Maker.

"I suppose not." He whispered, fearing the slightest noise may scare her away or change her mind. Evelyn sat on top of his desk and scooted back. "I want-" The sound of breaking glass interrupted him and Evelyn gasped in surprise. They both turned to see that Evelyn had knocked down an empty bottle of wine from his desk. Evelyn looked up to him sheepishly again, Cullen only smirked at her. All doubt left him as he pushed everything else off his desk. Evelyn's smile grew and she crawled backward on the desk allowing Cullen room to follow after her.

His mouth returned to hers in a passioned kiss and they made love for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> a spicier version of this is in the works and I'll probably release that some time after the Stories of Thedas II prompts are finished.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
